


少年人

by emptythetrash



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, 阴阳怪气, 陰陽怪氣
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptythetrash/pseuds/emptythetrash
Summary: 小馬造型請參考電子羊花絮那個
Relationships: Gao Yidong/Wang Hanzhe | BOY, 猩幻 - Relationship, 王瀚哲/某幻
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	少年人

王瀚哲常常忘記某幻其實也只比他大了一歲。

老番茄是第一個走的，在校生很忙，還得趕回學校處理小組報告。其他人又玩了一陣，lex喚花少北一起回家，懶蛋們嫌距離近打車不符效益，又不願花半個小時當作飯後散步，＂走啊某幻，咱拼車。＂lex拿起自己喝剩一半的百事可樂起身，朝收著紙盒的某幻喊。

＂啊？＂某幻手邊動作一頓，他正把沾滿油漬的披薩盒一個一個拿進廚房堆起，來來回回好幾趟，沒事找事地磨。客廳說實話也沒很亂，王瀚哲表示待會自己隨便收收沒問題才準備送兄弟走，主人不急著整理，他一個客人倒是異常勤懇。＂你們先走吧，我跟王瀚哲要討論一下...下次那個合作恰飯。＂某幻抬眼瞟了下歪倒在沙發上閉著眼的王瀚哲，前方矮桌上的垃圾已經被他清空了，手上沾到的一點油膩讓他想往衣襬上抹，又緊急煞車拐了個彎抽了張紙巾。

lex沒多想，跟花少北走了。某幻蹭到沙發旁，坐在地上看剛才說有點累想小睡一會兒的人，手臂都不敢撐上坐墊。＂王瀚哲，＂某幻還是忍不住出聲，＂你不舒服嗎？＂他把聲音壓得很輕很小，盡量不嚇到人，但又足夠清楚堅定。王瀚哲悶在抱枕下的嘴嗯了一聲，挪了挪身子才睜眼，＂...有點。＂

某幻因為自己猜中而開心地笑了一下，又意識到這是個嚴肅的狀況趕緊撇下嘴。其實要猜到王瀚哲不舒服不是那麼難，今天的局是王瀚哲約的，說是家裡有必勝客優惠劵不用白不用，但折扣品項是大套餐，歡迎兄弟們來蹭飯。可王瀚哲在喝了兩杯冰可樂後興致便逐漸低了下去，平時的大胃王連披薩都沒吃幾片，就窩到一旁看其他人打遊戲。

某幻看看縮在對面的王瀚哲，偏過頭往廚房望，乾淨空蕩、沒有吃剩的餐盒、沒有髒碗，他解決了手裡最後一口垃圾食物，去洗手時特別留意了周遭的生活痕跡，但洗手台下同樣空空如也的烘碗機只是證實了他的猜想。

他整整王瀚哲躺得捲起的衣服，把對方懷中的抱枕往下拉了拉讓他可以好好答話。＂你餓嗎？我給你煮點清淡的？＂某幻回應王瀚哲看向他的眼神，他拍拍王瀚哲的手臂，＂多少得吃點，不然會更疼的。＂

王瀚哲哼哼，整個人轉到側躺的姿勢對著某幻，＂你怎麼知道我胃疼？＂王瀚哲自認藏得很好，他不想自己組的局還掃了兄弟們的興，其他人也只是當他剪了一天片又玩得激動自然累了，便識趣地解散回家。不過王瀚哲不是真的想問，他不很在意某幻的回答，乃至某幻有沒有回答，畢竟某幻總有辦法察覺一些很細微的東西。

王瀚哲說過，正兒八經來講，自己也只是一個大學剛畢業的年紀。不過最小的少年總是有些特權，儘管心思成熟，不少長他許多的同行都說他可靠穩重，但沒人會忘記王瀚哲＂年紀尚輕＂這回事。兄弟們由著他鬧，即使他已經成年，已經不再是那個理著平頭的小黑炭，已經學會穿搭打扮，已經擁有更多比他還小的粉絲，但或許是性格使然，又或許是哥哥們的偏愛，王瀚哲仍保有一股小孩子的衝勁調皮。

興許是王瀚哲年少時期的朋友大多和他一個樣，在學校他們就是最吵的一群，王瀚哲對另一種坐在教室角落看書、比較安靜類型的人不甚熟悉。他認識某幻的時候對方已經是這個樣子了，倒不是說變得如何，只是慢熱的人總是比較害羞，和自來熟的王瀚哲不一樣，某幻靦腆有禮，帶著點尷尬，怕生地對他笑笑。王瀚哲回覆著這個第一次見面的遊戲區up主忸怩的笑容，沒想到多時後在一場聚餐閒聊才得知對方過去在校園裡也是一個皮得一批的狠角色。

王瀚哲在嘗試在腦中構築那個畫面，某幻才開始在他的心裡擁有另一副鮮活的樣貌。可就算熟了之後王瀚哲還是時常忘記某幻和他幾乎一樣的年紀，相反於王瀚哲近乎可以代表當代青年所有正面形象的個性，某幻沒有那種想像中大學生該有的樣子，拘謹的神態和他描述的活潑風光貨不對版，他的寡言讓王瀚哲分不清那到底是被社會痛擊後的不信任還是單純的羞怯內向。

但又會有許多微小的時候讓他意識到某幻仍然是個活生生的少年人。他會在談到擅長且喜歡的事物時裂出一點內裡，偶爾衝動地在自己熱愛的道路上衝一衝，亮起眼睛，微微提高的音調讓王瀚哲能和他共享那份開心。後來王瀚哲理清，即便是連某幻自己都自嘲的優柔寡斷，都一樣能一筆一筆把他從單調扁平的沉默裡勾勒出來，剝離他那層生硬的外殼，成為另一種溫吞柔軟的閑靜。

就像現在，某幻會注意到他的不對勁，順和、熟練地給予照顧，卻也會扭扭捏捏拖拖拉拉，只為了留下來遞送他覺得略微難為情的關心。他甚至打算給王瀚哲做飯──是的，某幻會做飯，也願意給別人做飯。他明明會那麼多東西，卻依然經常自輕自賤，王瀚哲弄不明白，是什麼讓某幻小心翼翼，每當這時他彷彿又蜷回他的殼裡，可他們都才二十出頭來歲，難道不應該是最自信張揚的時期？

＂稀飯吧，＂王瀚哲拍掉某幻隔著衣服摳他手肘的手，某幻嘖了一聲，不服輸地追上去繼續撓，卻因為知道王瀚哲是情況不嚴重才有力氣跟他鬧而放下心。王瀚哲看著對方努力壓下上翹的嘴角，靠在沙發邊的人穿著灰色棉質連帽衫，縮在戴上的帽子裡，瀏海被壓在額前一絲一絲地擋住了金框眼鏡和後面的眼睛，帶著點不用上鏡的放鬆隨意，顯得柔善軟款。

某幻稍稍挽起的袖子卡在小臂，露出一點皮膚和筋絡，王瀚哲不小心擦過的時候發現他的體溫竟是滾熱的，像整個人被捂得溫熱，無處可去的暖意只得從袖口洩出來，不著痕跡地溜到王瀚哲的身上去。

他想他們就是這麼天差地別。外向的是他，他大膽無慮地接近所有人，欣然接受所有好意，某幻則像束起的帽沿抽繩一樣──他連帽沿都不放過，把寬大的開口裁小，把自己封得嚴嚴實實，別人進不來，自己也出不去。可也是某幻自己捲起了袖子，讓那些存著留著、多得溢出的溫暖淌流至他願意貼近的人身邊。

所以王瀚哲大大方方地點起了餐，他清楚這是對這樣戰戰兢兢的人最好的回應，他開了一個口你得再往前走一百步，用最明確的回答收下對方釋出的善意，沒有客套、不用拒絕。＂想吃稀飯，馬哥給我做嗎？＂王瀚哲肚子最疼的那陣已經過了，現在確實餓了起來，他看著某幻揚起嘴角從地上站起，低頭望向他笑著拍了拍胸脯，＂做，兄弟給你熬粥去。＂

**Author's Note:**

> 小馬造型請參考電子羊花絮那個


End file.
